Pranking with PJO! Demigod Style!
by SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter
Summary: So, normal day at Camp Half-Blood, right? WRONG! Join the Seven, Safire and Atlanta for some serious pranking! From super-gluing cabins to their beds to dying a certain annoying daughter of Aphrodite black *coughDrewcough*, hilarious pranks are coming! I take requests people! Don't be shy! Please give it a try, I'm begging you. Inspired by Empty Thoughts. 25 Ways to Prank Octavian.
1. Duct Tape?

Chapter 1: Earthquakes, Leo, and the Stoll's.

It was a normal, happy, peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood.

Not.

Well, it started off normal, with Piper being fussed over by Lacy, Jason and Atlanta eating breakfast, Percy and Safire having a sleep-in, Leo was at Bunker 9, Hazel was playing with the Mist, Annabeth was going over blueprints, and Frank was shooting targets in the arena. The usual.

Until the screaming started.

Everyone ran to investigate. The source of the commotion came from the Hermes cabin, which looked like it was shaking from the sound waves. Also, unfortunately, it woke up a very angry daughter of Poseidon. Who had to be calmed down by her brother. By the looks of it, the campers could assume that it was not going well.

That's when, ladies and gentlemen, the ground started rumbling.

It started off, with a short, groaning fart. Or burp. Whatever you want to call it. Then the earth started shaking full time. The screams were gone now, but that really didn't help the aforementioned daughter of the sea get over her temper tantrum.

Atlanta ran over to the Poseidon cabin and busted the door down, ninja style. She saw a red-faced Safire, and a really scared Percy. Actually, Atlanta was trying not to laugh. Percy's face was hilarious! The Hero of Olympus was looking so freaking terrified was so hysterically funny. She quickly grabbed her Leo-invented-monster-free IPhone 5c from her pocket and took a picture. Perfect blackmail material. Now she had to focus on the problem of her raging best friend.

_Okay, concentrate. _Atlanta narrowed her pupils, so her eyes looked like those of a panther. She then looked directly at Safire.

Safire stared at Atlanta's eyes until she was calm again. 'Thanks, Lana. If you didn't calm me down I might've swamped the whole camp.' The three of them walked outside.

The crowd around the Hermes cabin had dissipated except for Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo.

The _totally amusing_ {note the sarcasm} thing was that Leo was rolling on the ground, heaving with side-splitting laughter while everyone stared at him thinking, _what the hell is so funny?_

'He just went in and ran out laughing like crazy!' Jason explained to us, exasperated.

Leo choked while trying to say something. 'St-…. o-….ll's….tie-….. du-..ct…'

Annabeth looked seriously annoyed. 'I nearly finished a statue of Apollo and then my day is ruined.' Percy held her hand and gave it a squeeze while behind his back, Atlanta was making a face. Then everyone started arguing.

Safire seemed like the only person to register Leo's words. Taking a big breath, she yelled with all her energy.

'SHUT UP!'

It didn't work.

Safire panted. When she had recovered, she put a hand on her dagger, Tempest, and willed the earth to shake again.

Yeah, and that got the demigod's attention.

'Guys, don't you realise that Leo's trying to say something about the Stoll's and… duct tape?'

Percy smirked. 'Statement or question?'

Safire huffed. 'Statement, idiot. I was just surprised.'

'Come on, let's go in.' Piper said.

Everyone except Leo, walked through the doors of the Hermes cabin, and stopped dead.

Because inside was the funniest/weirdest thing they had ever seen.

The Stoll's were completely duct taped against the wall. The tape covered their mouths in such a fashion that they would only be able to scream.

Then everyone collapsed. Laughing.


	2. Discovery

**Hey people! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Here you go:**

Safire POV:

'What- hahaha- the- haha- hell- *puff*- Is this?'

I laughed. So did everyone else. Well, with the exception of the Stoll's.

'Mmmh! Mhmhmmmm!'

'We should probably release them.' panted Jason, who was grinning.

Piper, Annabeth, and I started hacking away at the duct tape with our daggers. Soon, the Stoll's were able to talk.

'Gods of Olympus, thanks!' they said. I held up a hand. 'Wait, who did this?' I asked.

'We dunno, last night we went to bed, and then this morning we woke up wrapped up, so we started screaming.' Atlanta raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Piper whispered to me, 'It sounds too innocent for the Stoll's. Personally, I think one of their victims is out to get them.' I smiled. _Light bulb_, I thought.

'Piper,' I nodded, 'Charmspeak!' She smirked.

'Travis, Connor, are you _sure_ that was all that you did last night?' Charmspeak was laced smoothly in her voice, as thick as honey.

'Uh…Um… We went… and stole …one of Leo's inventions and we locked …him… in a fireproof box that let him out …when he fell… asleep.' They stared at Piper, the effects of the charmspeak was now wearing off.

'Wha- Oh dang it to Tartarus!' The Stoll's tried to race out of the cabin, but Jason caught Connor by the arm and Percy pinched Travis by the ear.

I went outside to check on Leo. He was pressed against the wall, trying to hear what we had been saying. He jumped back when I went out.

'Leo, did you do this?' He looked momentarily shocked, but then grinned and spread out his arms. 'Yeah! Can't the Super-sized McShizzle have a little fun with revenge?' I sighed and facepalmed.

'Whatever, now let me tell everyone.' Leo started panicking. 'What? No!' He pleaded with me with his puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for him, puppy dog eyes don't work on me.

I was about to step inside when Leo grabbed my arm.

'Please don't!' He cried.

'No.'

'Please?!'

'No.'

'Please?!'

'No.'

'Please?!'

'Just shut up already!'

'Not cool.'

'Whatever. I'm telling them.'

'No. If you do, I'm telling them about the time you started screaming when a ladybug crawled onto your arm.' Leo smirked.

My eyes widened comically. 'Leo Valdez, if you do, then I will hurl you into Long Island Sound and never let you back up again.'

'Turn it down with the threats, will you, Saff.'

'DON'T CALL ME SAFF!'

'Yeah, I'm calling you Saff from now on.'

'Fine, fine! I won't tell them. But can you help me prank a cabin?' I put puppy dog eyes on now.

'Ah sure! Now cue evil grins!'

And we wore our best evil grins.

**Sorry about the lame ending. Please review! :D**


	3. Operation Superglue And Sharpie

**Hey readers! Credits to candyisyummy83 for her AMAZING character Bobby Smith, daughter of Hermes! She is awesome. Seriously, go check her out. Sorry, not in **_**that**_** way! She's hates most boys, all high and mighty and stuff. Peeps, don't mess with her. I can't guarantee your health insurance. Or funeral fees.**

**Here ya go! OK {Look at it sideways!}**

Leo POV:

'Now, wait here while I go and get my awesome partner in crime.'

Blah, blah, blah.

Who the heck was this partner in crime that Safire kept going on about? Sure, she told me that we'd be pranking the Apollo cabin by gluing them in their beds in the middle of the night. Percy, the Hermes cabin and the Ares cabin would help. Well, the Ares cabin had a bone to pick with the Apollo kids. The Hermes cabin wanted to prank. Percy felt like it.

After about two months of waiting, {stupid ADHD!} Safire came back with her so-called partner. She had shoulder length brown hair and warm, mischievous amber-y-brownish eyes.

'Hey Leo, this is Bobby Smith. She's gonna be helping us with the prank.' I smirked.

'Which girl has the name _Bobby_?' I started laughing manically.

The girl sent me a petrifying death glare. '_My_ name is Bobby, thank you very much, idiot. You'd better get used to that before I skewer you with my sword. Now, let's get ready for the prank.' I shivered but covered it up with a grin. Bobby rolled her eyes.

We walked to Safire's cabin and she leaned over her bed and pressed the wall next to her bunk. A handprint scanner popped out and Safire pressed her hand onto it. The wall opened up to reveal a slide. We all jumped on and it was like the fastest ride in the world. Created by yours truly.

We landed {with a huge _bump_ and a few _owwwws_} underground in a huge room with an enormous bed couch, TV, fridge, kitchen, bathroom,videogames, everything.

Bobby's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. Safire chuckled. 'I got Leo and Festus to do this for me, as a favour. And that door over there leads to your bunk in the Hermes cabin.'

Safire walked over to a cupboard and held down a button. 'Twenty-five batches of superglue, please.'

The cupboard beeped and opened up. Inside were 25 batches of superglue, 5 tubes per batch. Bobby smiled, 'I could get used to this.' She said.

'Now we have to get the chocolate. In the prank, when one of the Apollo campers opens the door, everyone will be _covered_ in choco-awesomeness.' Explained Bobby.

I walked to the fridge and pressed a button on the side.

'30 huge buckets of all types of chocolate, please, one at a time.' The fridge whirred softly while it deposited the buckets.

* * *

Bobby POV:

After we got the buckets and glue ready, we sent them up to the Poseidon cabin via elevator.

After _that_, well, we got to chill out in the huge room.

We watched TV, and played a bunch of videogames. I've got to admit, Safire is a pretty hardcore videogamer. Seriously, she made it past nearly _all_ the levels on Legends of Zelda. With our help, of course. It was pretty awesome. You should've seen the look on her face when she was busting down the bad guys. Ninja-style killer.

* * *

Time Skip :P

Blah Blah Blah

* * *

_Time: Middle of the night._

_Location: Outside Apollo cabin._

_People: Leo Valdez, Safire Ransome, Atlanta Rain, Ares cabin, Hermes cabin, Percy Jackson._

_Objects: 25 batches of superglue, held in the lethal hands of the Hermes kids. Buckets of chocolate. Rope. One sharpie. {Wait, what?}_

Bobby's POV:

"Okay, so let's get started. What part of the cabin should we start with?" Asked Conner Stoll.

"Dunno." Percy whispered.

"Why don't we split up into groups of, say, seven. We can do certain parts of the cabin per group. Who wants to glue the kids to their beds?" Suggested Luna, the Hermes cabin strategist. Clarisse strode forward.

"How about I take Amy, Krista, Mia, Colette, Duncan, and Josh to do that?" No one else seemed to have objections to that, so they grouped together.

Safire and I ended up in a group of five, with Kathy, Travis, and Conner. We were going to draw smiley faces in the glue and stick the American flag on top of the cabin. And a flag with a boars head. And one with a caduceus on it. And one with a trident. Were we mean? Maybe. But who cares.

"Okay. I'll draw smiley faces, Travis and Conner, you two put up the flags. Bobby and Safire, rig the buckets of chocolate." Said Kathy. All of us nodded, and we got to work. A grin spread across my face as I worked alongside Safire.

She smirked. 'This is gonna be totally awesome!'

I nodded. Safire gasped,'Light bulb! Can I put a camera in? I wanna see their faces!'

I inclined my head.

"Okay. Put it on your computer then put it on your phone. Then send it to me. I wanna put it online."

"Sure."

We met up with the others about half an hour later. I was glad that the Apollo campers were such deep sleepers.

"Travis, Conner, how did it go?" Kathy asked. Travis and Conner grinned at the same time.

"All set," Travis started,

"And ready for duty!" Conner finished. Kathy and Safire rolled their eyes. But I grinned.

"That's good." I said, sneaking a peak at the top of the cabin. I gasped, amazed at what they did.

Will Solace, the head councilor of the cabin (also known as head flirt) was sleeping on the roof. As in, his bed was there.

I mean, not that I minded this, Will always tried to catch me off guard and ask me out. Most girls, after being asked out by him, would swoon and accept in a second. He wanted me. Not because of my looks (well, maybe because of my looks. I'm not exactly sure.) But because I said no. He said I was resisting the inevitable. He said I am playing hard to get. So now I ignored him.

"Okay, but let me add something." I said.

I climbed to the top of the cabin and took out a Sharpie. I write on his face:

I will not ask Bobby Smith out.

I put my hand on his face and muttered a curse under my breath. The curse was that whenever he tried to wash it off, it wouldn't work, and any other curses that he tries to curse us with will be bounced back on him.

With a grin that could compete with a Cheshire cat, I bounded down from the cabin.

"I think our work here is done." With that, we went to sleep.

**Soo, whaddaya think? Reviewers are lovely. They get ...umm... icecream!**

**The part after the time skip was written by candyisyummy83, with little bits and pieces added by me.**

**PS Give me prompts people! You officially declare that writers block is stupid and it sucks if you review!**

**Peace out! :P**


	4. Debriefing

Safire's POV:

The next morning, after we ate breakfast, Bobby and I met up by the lake to talk.

"Last night was fun." Bobby said. I nodded and replied.

'Hell yeah! Wait, I need to check the camera.'

We ran up to the Apollo cabin and walked in.

We saw everyone glued to the beds.

THEIR FACES WERE ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS!

They immediately spotted us.  
I elbowed Bobby and whispered. 'Acting time.'

Bobby gasped.

"Oh my gods. What happened?" Jonathan, a son of Apollo shrugged.

"Dunno. Someone pranked us." He says. Nilla, his sister, tried to elbow him.

"Can you help us?" Bobby nodded and walked over. She unglued Nilla with a lot of strain.

"Go and get someone else to help. I can't unstick anyone else of you." We exited out the back door and bolted away. While Bobby was talking to them, I had grabbed my camera.

"Let's go to the safety of the hideout." Bobby suggested. I smiled and said.

'Sure, come on.'

We sprinted to the Hermes cabin.

We got to Bobby's bunk and pressed the wall next to it. 

After we got to the hideout Bobby went to the mini kitchen and got a drink while I slid the spy-cam into a capsule. The capsule beeped and the TV came on just as Bobby came out of the kitchen.

What we saw was...

**Haha! Cliffy! Seriously guys, don't kill me cause of shortness. I'll update soon! :)**

**Reviewers are absolutely amazing. I'll go and review on your stories!**


	5. Revenge Shall Be Sweet

Safire's POV:

_ Video_

_Safire: Operation Superglue._

_Bobby: And Sharpie._

_Safire: What the heck?_

_Bobby: Just go along with it._

_Safire and Bobby: *Sneak into Apollo cabin*_

_Safire: *Sets up night-vision spy-cam*_

_Bobby: *Grabs ropes and starts rigging chocolate*_

_FAST FORWARDING INTO MORNING._

_Jonathan: *Yawns and attempts to stretch*_

_Jonathan: What the hell?_

_Nilla: Mmph. Huhh. Aha!_

_Jonathan: Nilla wake up!_

_Nilla: Whadda hell?_

_Jonathan: SOMEONE PRANKED US!_

_Kayla: Stoopp yeellliinng…_

_Nilla: We're not yelling._

_Kayla: Go back to sleep._

_Nilla: I have to find out who did this._

_Kayla: Good luck with that. *Falls asleep*_

_Meledy: WAKE UP PEOPLE!_

_Everyone: Whhaatt…?_

_Safire and Bobby: *Walk in and stop in their tracks*_

_Safire: *Elbows Bobby discreetly*_

_Bobby: Oh my gods. What happened?_

_Jonathan: *Shrugs* Dunno. Someone pranked us._

_Safire: *Grabs spy cam and turns it off*_

_SCREEN TURNS BLACK_

We started rolling on the floor screaming with uncontrollable laughter.

'Haha.. hahaha… Next time.. hahaha… remind me to thank Leo… haha… for making this room.. ha.. soundproof!' I gasped.

'That was so freaking funny!' Bobby howled.

After we had calmed down, we headed back to my cabin and went to archery and sword fighting.

I was awesome at archery, and Bobby was awesome at sword fighting, when I used my dagger.

_Meanwhile…_

The Apollo cabin are crowded around the ropes on their cabin door, covered in chocolate, holding DNA testers.

Kayla holds the tester to the rope for a few seconds until it beeps. She walks to a complex machine in the corner of the cabin and slides the tester into a small box, which retracts into the machine.

She does this with the flags on the top of the cabin, and with a small glue bottle that Clarisse unwittingly dropped.

Kayla takes the results out carefully and reads the names on the machine.

_Test #1: Safire Ransome_

_Test #2: Bobby Smith_

_Test #3: Travis and Connor Stoll_

_Test #4: Clarisse La Rue_

'Oh dang.' Says Meledy. 'They are _so_ gonna get it.'

**Hey guys! I need ideas for 3 pranks! **

**The order for the pranks will be:**

**Ares cabin. Hermes cabin. Poseidon's cabin.**

**Have a great day! :)**


	6. Idea

**Hey peeps! I'm back! I've got this problemo where I get review alerts in my email which I can read but it doesn't show up on the story. It sucks!**

**I got an idea review from:** **Godess-of-idiots**

**Her idea was that to make Percy a big food eater and to have someone curse him so whenever he tries to eat, his food starts to rot. Great idea! **

**The reasons why this is an awesome idea:**

**Percy eats a lot already. Jason said so in MOA. "The guy could eat like a satyr."**

**I've got a perfect daughter of Hecate who you will meet soon.**

**Oh, and I've started writing in present tense. Sue me. I'm really sorry but it just feels right. : (**

**Here ya go:**

_In the Apollo cabin:_

Kayla paces to and fro, obtaining a gradually growing headache from her unruly cabinmates. They're thinking of ways to get the prankers back. They'd start with the Ares cabin first. They would do the Hermes cabin second, and finally the Poseidon cabin. Angry Big Three kids were the last things they could want. But they had to get revenge somehow, right?

Kayla sighs tiredly. She walks out to help in the infirmary.

_In the Hermes cabin with Safire._

Bobby smirks. 'I wanna prank Percy.'

Safire moans dismally. 'Not this again. You've been fantasizing about this for the last hour.'

'You know you want to!' Bobby says temptingly.

'Ah fine! It'll be a bit of revenge for when he tried to shut me up in a room full of spiders.' Safire shudders. She hates spiders as much as the Athena kids.

'Let's think. What things does Percy love?' Asks Bobby.

'The sea. Blue. Blue…. Huh…. FOOD!' Safire screeches, jumping off the bed.

'Woah, Safire. Calm down!' Bobby shouts.

'I've got the perfect, most amazing idea!' Safire yells.

'Okay, okay. CHILL! Now, show me.' Commands Bobby happily.

Safire scampers out of the Hermes cabin and outside. She then sprints down to the minor gods cabins. Then she stops in front of the Hecate cabin, gasping and puffing. She…

**Cliffy! Sorry for shortness, I'm rushing. In Australia, on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, I'll be going on camp. All peeps in America, that's Tues, Weds, and Thurs, for you. :D Reviewers are seriously awesome.**


	7. The Plan to Prank Percy

**I'm back! Camp was awesome! We did orienteering, archery, snorkelling, cookouts, kayaking, rock-climbing, fencing, and ropes. The review problem is solved. I'll stop blabbering now. Hehe!**

**Here's the chappie!**

Safire's POV:

I throw open the door to the Hecate cabin, nearly ripping the hinges off. I bound inside and shout.

'Where is Lilian Carter?! I need her right now!' Everyone stares at Bobby and me.

A Hecate kid walks up to me and pokes me in the shoulder. Really hard. 'Man, calm down. She's in the bathroom.

I turn red. Like, a really deep tomato red.

After a few minutes, we hear a flush and a tap flowing. I turn redder. Seriously, it's not pleasant having all the blood rushing to your face. Ugghh.

The bathroom door opens. A girl with short, curly, blond hair with a flame red stripe and shattered purple eyes steps out.

Bobby's POV:

I look at her closely. Her eyes look like cracked glass. It would look very intimidating if she pierced you with her stare.

'Oh, hey Safire! Whaddaya want?' She smiles.

Safire gestures to me. 'Bobby, meet Lilian. Lilian, meet Bobby.'

Lilian and I shake hands. She seems like a nice person.

'Okay, Lilian, you wanna play a prank on Percy?' Safire says, rubbing her hands together. Lilian beams and her eyes start shining with a violet light.

'Sure! What do you need me to do?' She says, looking really excited.

'So, here's the plan. Lilian, can you curse Percy so that every time he tries to eat, his food will go rotten? Bobby, you're gonna be cursed when you're in the dining pavilion. When you're out, you'll be able to eat. I'll slip a note onto Percy's bunk telling him to dump Annabeth into the canoe lake for one hour. He won't be able to go with her and he has to put an air bubble around her head only. _And_ he has to handcuff himself to a pole next to a lake for the whole hour…..' Safire rants on, explaining the details of the most awesome plan.

'Sounds good.' I say, grinning. 'Let's do this.'

Safire's POV:

Lilian steps forward. 'Lemme get the curse ready. Safire, when Percy's sleeping, sprinkle some of the powder that I'll give you later into his mouth. It shouldn't be hard. According to Annabeth, he drools in his sleep.'

I wince. I already knew about the whole drooling thing. I'd had a bad experience with that. Absolutely disgusting.

'We need to give some to Bobby as well. It'll taste better though because her curse is only for the dining pavilion. Come back in an hour or so. Now, get out.' Lilian walks to a shelf while we head towards the hideout.

**Good job? Bad job? Tell me what you think!**


	8. Another Prank? This will mean war!

**Hi people! Sorry for not updating for so long, I've posted another story! Isn't that awesome?! *Victory dance!***

**Wow, I use way too much exclamation marks! {See?}**

***Sigh* Anyhow, I got this for you guys!**

**P.S DISCLAIMER! All rights of blah, blah to the blah belong to Uncle Rick. Seriously, who invented disclaimers on a fanfic site anyway? **

Bobby and I change into clean camp shirts and make our way to the activities. We have the lava wall today. Absolutely wonderful. {Note the sarcasm}

After I scramble to the top, with half my shirt fried, someone pokes me in the back. Thankfully, it's not a hard poke, but who jabs you from behind when you're likely to go cascading beautifully down a lava wall?

Well, I find out when I turn around, eyebrows raised. A girl in a kneeling position is behind me. She has bright blue eyes and long, golden blond hair. Her hair has red, blue, black, and purple highlights in it. Yeah, basically she had a lot of highlights. The first thing that runs through my mind is: _Wow, she really overdid it. _

She says, 'Hi. My name's Harley Shaw, daughter of Nemesis. Could you and that Hermes girl help me with a prank?'

My eyebrows rise even further into the _Golden Arch_. This was gonna start a full-on Camp Half-Blood prank war.

'A prank? On who? Why do you need me?'

Harley holds her hands out, facing me.

'Let's get down first, and I'll tell you everything.'

We climb down as fast as we can. Luckily, the remaining half of my shirt is spared of a sauna on fire.

When we reach the bottom, I get Bobby to come over as well. 'What's up?' She asks.

'She,' I point to Harley, 'wants us to help prank some random cabin or something.'

Harley sighs and says, 'I want to prank the Aphrodite cabin! We can put black dye into all of their makeup and body wash so they'll all be black. Well, except for Piper. She's awesome.'

Bobby gives her a questioning look. 'Why do you need Safire then?' I smirk inwardly. It's always obvious when someone needs a child of Hermes for a prank.

'It would be cool if Safire could put the black dye in the showerheads.' Harley replies.

My eyes widen. Best prank ever! But I had one more question. 'When are we gonna do it?'

'I dunno, maybe next week?' Harley suggests.

I grin. 'Great, because tomorrow Percy Jackson will be humiliated beyond Tartarus!'

_**Time Skip: At night.**_

I grab some of the powder that Lilian gave me. I creep silently over to Percy's bunk. He's on his side, snoring _and_ drooling at the same time. Never knew that could happen.

Slowly, I start to sprinkle a handful of silvery-green dust into his mouth. I have to wait for _ages_ before Percy swallows it, but it's gonna be worth all my drachmas!


	9. Tantalus-ness

**Me: Bobby, hurry up and do the damned disclaimer**

**Bobby: No! I refuse!**

**The Stoll's:_ She refused she refused she refused she-  
_**

**Me: SHUT UP! I hereby declare that I do not own. *sigh***

_In the morning:_

Percy's POV:

I open my sleep-clogged eyes sluggishly, and stretch. My first thought: _I'm hungry_. I turn over, and I realise that Safire's not in her bunk. I blink, and attempt to wipe away the sleep in my eyes. I hate sleep. I mean, not _sleep_ sleep. The sleep in your eyes sleep.

I'm about to sit up when the door barges open. Can't a guy wake up in his own time anymore? Even the Hero of Olympus?

Safire rushes in and skids to a stop. 'Percy come onnnnn! I'm so hungry and you haven't gotten up yet and Chiron said you have to get up for me to ea- Oh damn Hades blooming behind! Wear pyjamas will you!' She screeches without taking a breath.

I look down and realise that I'm in my boxers… And I blush just slightly while covering myself with the blanket and mumbling, 'Gods, Safire, I was just about to get up! I need to eat too!'

Safire's angry red face looms above me. 'You get up or I will….'

I smirk. 'Ran out of words, Saff?' Instantly I know that was a mistake. Never taunt Safire.

She pales and whispers threateningly, 'Don't call me Saff.'

Suddenly the ground goes on Level 10 vibrate. My eyes widen. Okay, maybe I'm scared of my sister with her 'earthquake attacks' but you tell anyone and I whip your butt with Riptide. I think Safire will help me with it. Maybe. Hades pink gym underpants! I don't know!

Thunder rumbles, and the room starts shaking even more. I yell, 'Sorry Uncle Hades!' and grab my furious little sister and run out of the cabin. Only after a few hundred metres I realise I'm still in my boxers. This can't be good…

As I run past the cabins a few late stragglers stare at me but the only thing that I'm thinking is that I need to throw Safire in the lake so that she can hopefully calm down.

Keyword: Hopefully.

I arrive at the lake and chuck Safire straight into the middle of it. Well, right before I do that, *cough* well I *cough* ummm... got hit by a very powerful spurt of water that _hurt? _Like, okay boys, imagine the most painful place you could ever get hit.

Yep. That's the place.

I drop to my feet, gasping in pain, but not before...

The lake water turns into something viscous like honey, and Safire bounces right back at me. While aiming her elbow at my stomach. Hit by a thirteen-year-old sister twice in the morning. Great job you so-called Hero of Olympus.

She then makes the water form a tray to carry me to the dining pavilion. On the way, she starts breathing hard. 'Perseus Jackson why in freaking Tartarus do you have to be so freaking fat?'

Normally, if anyone did the 'Perseus Jackson' full name thing on me, I would get mad. And normally, if anyone called me fat, I would immediately protest with some sort of serious vocabulary like, 'I'm not fat! It's muscle!' But I was too _in serious pain_ to do any of those things. I just let her bear my supposed fatness.

When we arrive at the pavilion, everyone starts staring. I have pretend I'm asleep to avoid further embarrassment.

Safire glares at all of them and yells,'What are you looking at?'

You know, at times like these, I'm glad I have a little sister with one heck of temper.

Through narrowed eyes, I can see everyone's reactions.

Annabeth keeps eating like nothing's happened. She's seen much worse. Bobby's starting a full-out laugh comp at the Hermes table. That girl is a devil. A girl at the Nemesis table with really shocking hair colour is grinning like a total goofball. Lilian Carter from the Hecate table, well, her expression looks amused. Last but not least, Safire is still storming ahead to the Poseidon table.

When she gets there, she lets me drop on to the table, where I roll off. I grunt as I try to get on the bench. Why are little sisters so cute and annoying and _hurtful_ at the same time? 'You're so mean.' I mumble. 'What was that?' Asks Safire sweetly. 'Nothing.'

She starts tucking into a hamburger, while I try to think of something to eat. Hmmmm... What about blue chips and gravy? Ok...

The food appears on my plate. Safire has this weird expression on her face. Like... Apprehension or something. Thanks Annabeth.

I grab a chip, but it slips out of my grip. I grab it again and move it closer to my face. Thats when I realise something. The chip is rotton, with mouldy green hair sprouting out of it. I make a strangled yelp/scream. Where did that come from? I look down at my plate, and realise that all my food is rotten. The gravy is a clear white and it looks and smells like birds crap. Oh, hell, what is happening to me?

I look around in panic, no one seems to have noticed my state of Tantalus-ness. Then something catches my eye. Bobby is staring at her plate. Her toast looks absolutely disgusting, and her milk has a thick yellow layer over it. She seems completely dumbfounded.

Safire's POV

Ha! This is hilarious! Bobby's acting is perfect. Now all we need is to draw attention to Percy...


	10. A Sonic Boom and the Stolls

**Oh my gods. I AM SOOO SORRY! D: I just left you hanging there... I am so cruel. You guys have probably half-forgotten this story. DO NOT WORRY! I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE! Until the end, my friends... until the end. Which book does that come from? **

**Anyway, this chappie is LONG. Well, by my standards... So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Somebody, one of my reviewers. Thanks for giving me such an amazing review! :D It's what finally pushed me to update, when I was re-reading my reviews. Yep, Safire's getting pranked, thanks for the idea! Also, a big thank you to musicforlife. Love your name, by the way! Your review, combined with Somebody's, gave me that tiny wisp of gold called inspiration! Love you soo much! Also, it's the holidays now... *winkywink* I think y'all know what that means!  
**

**Yeah... so here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Percy POV:

My life is so_ sad_.

When I was 12: Lightning Thief

When I was 13: Sea of Monsters/Guinea Pig Incident

When I was 14: Titans Curse/Kidnapping of Annabeth

When I was 15: Battle of the Labyrinth

When I was 16: Titan War

When I was 17: Giant War/Amnesia

While I am 18 (now): Most embarrassing humiliation by sister

Isn't it absolutely _wonderful,_ my life? Now I think I've figured it out.

One word: SAFIRE

_She _did this. _She _has that friend in the Hecate cabin. _She _is the meanest little sister anyone could ever hope for. (But why you would hope for a she-devil like that, is beyond me.)

_She _is also the one who is presently smirking her ass off. Like I wouldn't notice that.

Well, she's got something coming back at her if she thinks she can look like a victorious empousa while she is sitting right next to me! What kind of idiot does she take me for?

Anyway, lets get karma to the right place.

As Safire grins at Bobby -very suspicious- I grab a handful of my rotten chips. Suddenly I yell at Safire.

"Heads up!"

And I throw.

My aim is true (mostly because Safire's so close), and the chips sail into Safire's face. She splutters and shakes her head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears. I'm laughing so hard that I don't realize that she's finished and she's set her glare at me.

_HOLY CRAP I AM SO SCREWED_

That's the only thing that runs through my head as Safire launches herself in a tackle.

At: Guess who? Me. Wonderful, don't you think? Now I have a homicidal Safire on me.

* * *

Bobby's POV:

As soon as I see a train of emotions flash across Percy's face, I know we've been discovered.

I signal to Safire, giving her my best HE-HAS-DISCOVERED-US-MISSION-ABORT! look.

She thinks I'm just making a funny face.

Sometimes that girl can be as kelp-headed as her brother compared to his rare moment of genius.

Crap.

He throws the chips. At Safire. They stick all over her face, mostly because of their moldy condition. After a few second of shaking and spluttering, she glares at him. Like as in a sweetly poisonous glare. An I-wuv-you-brother-dear-but-now-you-shall-be-punished! glare. Suddenly she launches herself across the table and tackles Percy to the floor.

"PERCY-"

_Slap_

"JACKSON-"

_Punch_

"WHAT-"

_Kick_

"THE-"

_Jab_

"_HELL-"_

_Chop_

"WAS-"

_Poke_

"THAT-"

_Punch_

"FOR?"

Safire finally lets up as she lands a final punch. She doesn't really hurt him, she just uses enough force to bruise badly. Percy winces as he manages to get up. Safire clenches her fists and stares up at him. They make quite a pair. You can obviously see their sibling resemblances and it's comical the way Safire glares up at Percy. Everyone is staring at them as they continue to banter.

"You're the one who pranked me! Do you know how disgusting that looks?" He sticks out a finger towards the scattered food on the ground.

"Oh. You realized?" Safire displays an incredulous look. Her eyes are wide in confusion and her mouth is set into a pout.

"Of course I did!" He rolls his eyes. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice you grinning like a madwoman?"

"Oh well." Safire sighs and starts lowering herself back down onto the table bench. Suddenly she springs up and punches a fist into the air, narrowly missing Percy. "MISSION ABOOOORRRTTT!" She hollers, and sprints out of the dining pavilion, but not before sticking her tongue out at Percy. He can't even beat a tree, and Safire runs pretty damn fast. I follow close behind, leaving Percy looking like a goldfish.

* * *

Lilian POV:

That was freaking hilarious! Straight after Safire and Bobby dash out, Percy follows them, but much more slowly. Everyone is hooting in laughter, especially the Hermes kids. After a few minutes of raucous laughter echoing throughout the pavilion, the campers start to calm down and eat breakfast again.

Suddenly, Travis and Connor both stand and walk towards Chiron, at the head table. They have a long discussion about something, and my curiosity is piqued. Man, I wish I brought a hearing modification spell! I sigh, picking at my food.

After about ten minutes, the two groups seem to have come to an agreement. Chiron gestures for Annabeth to come over to the table. He whispers something to her and she nods her head, with a somewhat reluctant expression. A smile slowly spreads across her face, and you can almost see her mind working on... whatever she's working on.

I sigh again as breakfast is finished and walk to my first activity.

* * *

Safire POV:

I sprint back past Cabin Three, and dive straight into the lake. I use my powers to muffle the huge splash.

_Wait a sec... Am I getting fatter? _

I grin as I remember telling Percy that he's fat. Best moment of my life. But he just _had _to ruin my plan, godsdammit.

I'm too immersed in thought to feel the currents changing as someone approaches me.

_Crap. I shouldn't have jumped into the lake. It's his prime territory. _

I almost laugh in Percy's grip. I make us sound like dogs.

I glare at Percy, and he matches it. Suddenly, he pulls the water towards him. I resist, forcing the water to obey. He frowns and clenches his fists. We are equally matched in willpower.

It's like a staring contest with an explosive in the middle, to put it simply.

Suddenly, the contest is disrupted. Atlanta bursts her tornado into the water, and we're both blown to the bottom of the lake. Disgruntled, I slowly get up and glare at her. "I was just about to win!" I complain.

Percy raises an eyebrow at me. I copy his expression, sticking my nose in the air.

Atlanta crosses her arms. "Guys. Calm down. The campers want me to tell you to chill, and Safire, stop giving us earthquakes. Its not funny."

I furrow my eyebrows. "But I'm not angry or making any life-threatening decisions! Oh, wait. Do my powers react to hilariousness?"

"Think for yourself. Anyway, bye. AND REMEMBER TO CHILL!" Atlanta swirls back to the surface of the lake, and gets out. I sigh, facepalming.

Percy smirks. "Lets get back to killing each other, shall we?"

So yeah, we start staring again.

The water is about to reach its breaking point. I grit my teeth, imagining that I'm holding the water. But that won't do. You can't _hold _water. So you just need to contain it. I imagine swirls of my power reaching out towards the sphere of control, curling around it, forming a second skin. I can feel Percy trying to penetrate it.

Suddenly, I lose focus and squish the control sphere. Damn that Kelp Face.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The sonic boom shoots from the water, propelling Percy and I to the surface. Actually, way above the surface. It basically gives us free reign to Zeus' territory. I enjoy the feeling for a moment, before I come to more pressing matters. That matter being the ground coming to meet my face in an intimate moment. Order up, Demigod Pancake x2.

_Splat._

It's more of a _thwack, _really. I groan and attempt to get up. I feel like every bone has been broken in my body. I hear Percy groan next to me. I twist around to look at him. Ouch.

He landed on his head.

What is up with Percy and Jason and head injuries?

I sigh, and use my left hand to push myself up. Except my left hand is broken. The pain shoots up like a shock of lightning. So much for uninjured.

I get up anyway, and stumble up. In front of me is the Big House. I grin momentarily. We flew quite far, actually. Past the volleyball courts and the arts and crafts center.

I walk into the infirmary to see Will Solace, and I poke him on the shoulder with my good hand. He turns around, and raises an eyebrow. I grin sheepishly, and he grabs me some ambrosia.

"What did you do this time?" He asks, handing me a Ziploc bag. I stuff a piece in my mouth (it tastes like COOKIES!) before answering.

"'ee n Percy ot 'to a 'uge 'ater'ight 'n 'ee 'xploded the 'ake!" I exclaim, spraying ambrosia bits everywhere.

Will raises his hands, eyes alarmed. "Dude, this is the _infirmary._ Keep it clean. Chew before you talk!"

I mumble a "Yes, sir." before chowing down the ambrosia. "Me and Percy got into a huge water fight and exploded the lake! Oh and he landed on his head out there." I point to the window, where Percy is lying face-down.

Will sighs. "Anyway, keep that arm still for the next two days. It'll be fine around then. See me if you've got any problems." He waves me out.

The day continues, uneventful, until I finally crash in my bunk.

_In the morning..._

I yawn and struggle out of bed. Stumbling to the bathroom, I wash my face.

Then I look into the mirror.

The girl staring back at me has sea green eyes, and her hair-

HOLD ON A SECOND!

The mirror shows a girl with pumpkin orange hair with lime green highlights.

The mirror also has "T+C= Homicidal Safire" spray painted on it. In orange. And green.

_**"Hell no.."**_ I breathe.

The morning wake-up call that day was a murderous scream of, _**"STOLLS! YOU BETTER BE OUT BEFORE I CAN MASH YOUR FACES INTIMATELY WITH MY FISTS YOU FREAKING BLOOPS!"**_

There was also a matching scream from Katie Gardner.


	11. War is declared We saw it coming

**Hi guys...don't kill me...**

**I'm sorry that I didn't um...update...**

**But! I was moving! For the second time in a year...with no wifi for two bloody MONTHS!**

**On with the story...**

_Previously:_

_Then I look into the mirror._

_The girl staring back at me has sea green eyes, and her hair-_

_HOLD ON A SECOND!_

_The mirror shows a girl with pumpkin orange hair with lime green highlights._

_The mirror also has "T+C= Homicidal Safire" spray painted on it. In orange. And green._

_**"Hell no.."** I breathe._

_The morning wake-up call that day was a murderous scream of, **"STOLLS! YOU BETTER BE OUT BEFORE I CAN MASH YOUR FACES INTIMATELY WITH MY FISTS YOU FREAKING BLOOPS!"**_

_There was also a matching scream from Katie Gardner._

In the Hermes cabin...

No One's POV:

The scream echoes through the camp, waking everyone up. Travis and Connor bolt up on their beds, and stare at each other, faces terrified.

"I though I told you not to prank her! Idiots!"

Cecil's voice rings through the cabin. The twins get up and run to the door, which, unfortunately, Safire is standing behind. Her face is creased in rage and an earthquake is ripping through the ground. Although it's definitely not the time to be humorous, Connor stifles a laugh as his eyes land on her hair.

Suddenly the ground stops shaking.

Safire's eyes zero in on the poor Stoll still shaking with muffled laughter.

The idiot finally realizes what's happening and tries to run for the door when Safire grabs the collar of his shirt. The same thing happens with Travis, except she uses water to grab him after attempting it with her broken hand.

"What do you think you're laughing at, you imbecilic fool?" She says. It's so quiet that most of the cabin's residents have to strain to hear it, but for the twins, there's no problem.

They stare at her with wide eyes. Normally when Safire is angry, she yells and screams and gets physical. It is a definite 'Yes' to the physical part, but a quiet voice? That's new. New and scary as hell.

Safire drags them outside and after a few minutes, they arrive at the lake, where a crazed Katie Gardner is waiting. Her usually warm brown eyes are fiery and furious, and her black locks are... well... not black anymore. Instead, they are a pale green with strips of yellow. She looks like a leprechaun who ate sunflowers, actually. Quite fitting for a daughter of Demeter.

"So, who deals with whom?" Katie asks, fists clenching.

"As much as I would like to speed up the production of Tratie, I think we can take them both. Double the pain, y'know?"

The Stolls are practically quivering in fear.

Suddenly, they are thrown into the lake simultaneously with a huge double splash.

"Even though I can wash this _filthy _stuff off in two seconds, you are still going to pay."

Knuckles crack.

Travis and Connor are lifted up by two hands made of the lake's water.

Fists start flying.

_2 Hours Later..._

"Owwww..." Travis nurses his black eyes in the infirmary. He is covered with mud, dirt, scratches, and bruises. Connor sulks next to him, in a similar state.

"They just _had _to turn into two Clarisse's, didn't they?" Connor grumbles and slumps on his bed, wincing when a rogue bedspring jabs a bruise.

"You know we deserved it. Partly."

"No one deserves such a fate. Not even partly."

"Stop being a drama queen."

"I will always be a drama queen, bro."

Travis turns in to his thoughts. After a beating worthy of Ares, Safire and Katie had stormed off, presumably to wash the hair dye out. For a girl with a broken left hand, she's good. He sighs. The Stolls really didn't expect such punishment. Maybe better luck next time.

If they only knew what was coming.

XxX

_Time skip: Campfire_

"Campers!"

Chiron stomps a hoof, and the ground trembles. The previous racket of the demigods cease. Chiron hesitates for a quick moment, before beckoning Annabeth to the front. She sighs and then complies.

"We're having a new activity. It's called the Annual Camp Half-Blood Prank War."

Before she gets any further, though, the campers burst into chaos. Chattering starts immediately and spirits begin to soar. The campfire blazes up, glowing gold. After a few moments of the ear-splitting din, Chiron pounds his hoof on the ground again.

Annabeth grimaces at the sound, but continues. "Rules and groups will be announced at breakfast tomorrow. If there are any questions, please save them for then. Thanks."

The sounds of excited voices fill the air again as the campers return to their cabins. Some are scared of what the Hermes kids will do, while others are embracing the prospect of settling old scores (*coughApolloArescough*). All in all, Annabeth will have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Safire turns to Percy, nodding thoughtfully.

"This'll be fun. Yep. Let's plan to unleash hell."


End file.
